


I Have Lived A Thousand Lives

by katzengefluster



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: I will add more characters as they come up, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: No matter how many lives we live, you and I will always be together. (A collection of one-shots in different AU settings.)





	I Have Lived A Thousand Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, this will be a series of one shot crossovers based on different pre-existing worlds—ie video games, TV shows, books, etc. It will mainly focus on iKON, but you will see other kpop people pop up as well. I imagine I'll write other pairings too, but as of now only Double B are present in the first piece. I'll add other pairs to the tags as they come up. 
> 
> This first piece is set in a video game universe (XCom 2) in which Earth has been overrun by alien forces. The boys are part of a military organization trying to fight said aliens. There's no fighting in this though—it's just a fluffy little reunion piece.

“So then he just tossed a grenade at it, but he lobbed it too far and ended up collapsing one half of the tower that Jiyong was set up on! Bro I’m telling you, I have never feared for someone’s life the way I feared for Jiho’s at that moment. Luckily Youngbae was close and got off a good shot to the thing’s head, took out an eye so it couldn’t see. Have you ever seen him wield those axes though? He’s insane good.”  
  
Hanbin nods politely, only half listening. It’s not that Junhoe’s story is boring at all (it’s actually quite funny in all honesty, and normally he’d be laughing) but his mind’s preoccupied with the clock.   
  
Six days ago his squad had set out to conduct an extraction mission at one of the Advent locations. It should have been quick, fairly routine based on their intel. But they’re three days late in their expected return time, and Hanbin isn’t high up enough on the chain to be privy to information about why they’re delayed.   
  
That, and he’s actually supposed to be in recovery at med bay, nursing his injuries from their last mission. He’d taken a bullet in the side that just narrowly missed his right lung but had shattered one of his ribs, which had ended up puncturing his lung anyway.   
  
He’s a terrible patient, though. In his opinion the med bay should be reserved for people who are _sick_ , and he’s not sick _._ Just _injured._ There’s a difference.   
  
Luckily Junhoe holds the same opinion, and when he’d surprised Hanbin with a visit earlier during his down time Hanbin had begged him to sign him out. Junhoe has a weak spot for his best friend, so he’d chatted up the doctor on duty and switched Hanbin’s paperwork around, getting a release signature that was two days early.   
  
It’s not the first time they’ve done it for each other. He still made Hanbin sit in a wheelchair as they made their escape (not out of concern, but just to annoy him). Hanbin feels better now that he’s out but the positivity is short-lived. He’d hoped to hear something about his squadmates, but the rumour mill has nothing.   
  
“Bro I’m telling you, stop worrying. You know things happen all the time. I mean hell, remember last year when you guys got held up for two _weeks_ and none of us got word of it? I was planning your funeral; I thought you were a goner for sure. Then you just stroll in, laughing about exploding head shots and I could have killed you myself.”   
  
Hanbin grins when he thinks about it (not just the overly emotional reunion with Junhoe, but also his fun experimentation with using ice ammo to freeze and blow up alien heads) but after a moment his expression goes mopey again, because there’s one huge difference—he’d been with his squad and he’d known they were all safe. He’s having a hard time with the separation.   
  
Junhoe’s loud sigh catches Hanbin’s attention and he looks at him, a little surprised at the expression on Junhoe’s face. Neither of them are the type to baby each other when they’re feeling down, instead using humour or cold hard logic to approach a troubling situation. Actual soft behaviour is a rarity, but Junhoe’s eyes are about as sad as Hanbin can ever remember seeing them, and Hanbin knows it’s Junhoe’s dormant sense of empathy that’s the cause.   
  
“I’m sure we’ll hear something soon,” Junhoe says, looping his arm around Hanbin’s shoulders until they’re sitting close together, “waiting for news is shit.”   
  
“Yeah, it is.” Hanbin replies, and leans his head on Junhoe’s chest. He’s not sure why Junhoe’s being soft all of a sudden; maybe it’s the severity of Hanbin’s injury reminding him that sometimes things really do go bad out in the field, and that as much as they like to joke around about delays, sometimes the reasons are ugly. They sit in silence for an hour, and Hanbin is certain that’s the longest time they’ve ever gone without saying a single word to each other. Clearly words aren’t what he’s after today, though, and for once he lets himself be comforted by the heaviness of Junhoe’s arm around his shoulder and the stability of his even breathing.   
  
One hour turns into two and Hanbin spends the majority of it half dozing off, and finally Junhoe makes Hanbin come with him to get some dinner even though he isn’t sure he can eat anything. Usually when he’s worried a little time will get him over his slump and allow him to move his thoughts along, because there’s no point in dwelling on the unknown. But he can’t shake his concern for his squad today no matter how hard he tries.   
  
Junhoe ditches the wheelchair in an empty hallway so they won’t draw attention to themselves lest an off-duty medical officer comes by. Hanbin doesn’t actually need it anyway. His punctured lung is already repaired and his rib is healing nicely, but he still moves slowly and with great care. When they pick their meals Junhoe carries his tray for him and they sit down together in a corner spot by the windows overlooking the valley in the back.   
  
Junhoe carries the conversation, pulling from his never-ending supply of funny field stories. Hanbin listens as he slowly picks at his food, glad for the distraction but still finding it hard to focus on anything other than the growing sense of dread. Junhoe likes the sound of his own voice, though, so he doesn’t mind Hanbin’s lack of participation in their discussion. Junhoe finishes his meal before Hanbin but they remain sitting by the window for as long as possible, and it isn’t until the staff shoo them out in order to clean that they leave and head for the main hall.   
  
Junhoe manages to goad Hanbin into actual two-way conversation, a dispute about the recent findings from the research team about Vipers. Hanbin has a habit of reading every single research release, while Junhoe only reads what’s necessary. Instead he tends to get valuable information simply by teasing Hanbin into conversation by spouting some bullshit opinion that Hanbin can’t help but correct.   
  
He does it tonight just to keep Hanbin engaged and out of his funk. They plunk themselves down at a table in the Atrium, debating scientific research while watching the stars slowly wink into life. Junhoe ignores every yawn that comes out of Hanbin’s mouth because if he sends him off to bed now, Hanbin will probably only wake up in the middle of the night and sit at his window, and the next morning when Junhoe comes to take him to breakfast he’ll be a wreck. Besides, Hanbin’s crew could literally walk through the front doors at any second (that’s why they’d drifted to the Atrium and not somewhere quieter).   
  
Forty minutes later and that’s just what happens. Hanbin stops mid-sentence and Junhoe can see it in his eyes, can see the relief that comes from knowing that your worst fears have been proven wrong. Junhoe doesn’t bother looking at them himself, instead he watches Hanbin, sees his eyes flit around from member to member, counting them all, taking in their appearances, and when everyone is accounted for and deemed healthy he breaks into an elated smile.   
  
Junhoe feels relieved too. Even though they’re not his squad they’re all friends, and with the way the war is going, every time a team returns in full is worthy of celebration. Hanbin gets up slowly and starts making his way towards them, and Junhoe just sits back and watches, because reunions are always cute.   
  
Even though Hanbin’s truly relieved at seeing everyone return, there’s one person in particular he’s always more worried about. He doesn’t get far before Bobby rushes to him, though, steady hands reaching out to cup Hanbin’s cheeks and hold him for a quick kiss. He expects a lecture in 3, 2, 1--   
  
“Aren’t you still supposed to be in med bay? Did they clear you already?” Bobby’s voice is heavy with concern and his hands move from Hanbin’s face to his arms, his grip so tender, like Hanbin might break if he grabs too tightly.   
  
“I’m fine, Bobby,” Hanbin replies, his fingers light on Bobby’s sides, “I’m feeling a lot better.”   
  
“Bullshit you are.” Bobby whines, and Hanbin can’t help but grin back because if anyone can judge what kind of condition Hanbin is in, it’s Bobby. “You need to be resting, Hanbin.”   
  
“I’ve been resting!” Hanbin replies, “every damn day I’ve been resting, while you guys were out.” He means to say it jokingly, but the truth is that Hanbin has always had a difficult time when it comes to missing out on squad action. They’ve all had their fair share of time spent in recovery, sleeping off concussions or broken limbs and a variety of other maladies. But Hanbin always struggles the most, and they all know it.   
  
“I thought you had two days left before release?” Youngbae says, popping up unexpectedly at Hanbin’s side. Youngbae’s been his senior officer for the past seven months now ever since his promotion, and Hanbin has consistently been the one that Youngbae has had to lecture the most. Somehow though Hanbin’s record always stays clean, because Youngbae doesn’t believe in writing anyone up for what he deems _trivial matters._   
  
“Uh, early release?” Hanbin says with a grin. Youngbae looks over at Junhoe, who waves at him. Before his promotion Youngbae had been with Junhoe’s squad, as acting 2IC. He’s been a witness to Hanbin and Junhoe’s repeated bad behaviour over the years.   
  
“Early release, my ass.” Youngbae replies, shaking his head. “Your release is contingent upon your _physical recovery,_ Hanbin, not how bored you are--”   
  
Hanbin cuts him off, because he’s heard this numerous times. “Please don’t make me go back?” Hanbin couldn’t handle it, not with Bobby so near but just out of reach.   
  
“What happens if you compromise your recovery, and we lose you for another month? Did you think about that?” Youngbae is always so dramatic, and Hanbin’s glad he knows that about him. There’s a time for dramatic lectures, but he’s not injured so drastically anymore that it’s necessary.   
  
“Oh come on, Bae! The poor kid was just worried about us all, right kiddo?” Daesung steps in, ruffling Hanbin’s hair in the process.   
  
“I’m not faulting him for his concern--” Youngbae tries to say.   
  
“You guys were late!” Hanbin interrupts. “I was fine until a day went by and I heard nothing. Then one day turned into three, and no one was telling me anything.” He meets Youngbae’s gaze, and when Youngbae doesn’t look impressed Hanbin juts his bottom lip out and pouts. Hanbin is usually a stickler for following the rules, and Youngbae knows this. Injuries are the only time when Hanbin becomes a problem soldier, but he still takes his recovery seriously enough. Hanbin wouldn’t have really left if he wasn’t well enough.   
  
“Oh let him off the hook, Youngbae! The poor doctors are probably happy to be rid of him.” Jennie chimes in, and soon everyone’s surrounding them, and Youngbae just rolls his eyes in irritation.   
  
“Fine. But if I catch you doing anything--”   
  
“I’ll make him stay in bed, I swear!” Bobby says, and that only prompts a glare from Youngbae.   
  
“You are half the reason why I think he should go back to med bay!” Youngbae says, and they all laugh about it.   
  
“I’ll be careful, I promise,” Hanbin replies, “trust me, I want to get back out there with you guys, I hate being stuck back.”   
  
Youngbae finally smiles at Hanbin’s answer, and he reaches out to pat his cheek. “You do that, then. We missed you this time.” Hanbin nods, pleased that he managed to win. “We’re on rest for a few days, so make the most of it everyone. I’ve gotta go debrief, so make sure you keep yourselves out of trouble tonight, alright?”   
  
They all wave him off and once he’s gone they start making plans for the night. They’re about to head for the bar for some drinks but one yawn from Hanbin has Bobby bowing them out from the night’s festivities.   
  
“Ah, come on, don’t be ridiculous.” Hanbin tries to argue, and maybe he could have convinced Bobby to have one drink, but he’s interrupted by a second yawn.   
  
“No way! You need sleep, so we’re going to bed.” Bobby replies, his arms tight around Hanbin.   
  
“I’m fine, I’m not tired.” Hanbin whines (even though he is tired).   
  
“He’s been yawning for the past hour, at least.” Junhoe comes out of the shadows, grinning when Hanbin glares at him.   
  
“You fucking traitor.”   
  
“Go get some sleep, nerd. You’ve been worrying yourself sick all day.” Junhoe grins and sticks his tongue out.   
  
Bobby leads him away with a final wave back at the group and Hanbin winds an arm around his waist as they walk. Okay, so he did want to hang out with the squad for a bit, but now that they’re on their way back to their room Hanbin is actually happy that Bobby was so adamant about going back. He’s tired, for sure, but he’s also missed Bobby, and he just wants to fall asleep in his arms right now, nothing more.   
  
Bobby’s got a way of being ridiculously tender when he needs to be, of doing the absolute most to keep things soft when Hanbin’s injured. Usually they’re not like this, they’re all energy and wild attraction, battling fingers and nipping teeth. But when one of them is hurt it’s like they turn into two different people.   
  
Sometimes Hanbin thinks he likes this iteration of themselves the most, but he can’t really handle it for longer than a few days. He stops in the middle of their room, fingers pulling feebly at his sweater while he yawns again. Bobby chuckles behind him and reaches out, pulling Hanbin into his arms to kiss him properly.   
  
Hanbin just melts against him, so happy to have him back and healthy, body and mind both. He still doesn’t know how the mission went, and he won’t ask tonight.   
  
They pull apart to take the majority of their clothes off and Hanbin takes his shirt off too without thinking about it, but he’s cursing his mistake a minute later when Bobby’s eyes are locked on his side. Modern medicine has treated him well, speeding up the process of natural healing. But he’s still got a massive bruise on the side, along with a fresh scar to cover up both the bullet hole and surgical incision to repair his rib.   
  
Bobby’s fingers trace over the scars, and neither of them say anything for a moment. But then Bobby carries on with things and kicks his pants off onto the floor and Hanbin does the same. They climb into bed together and Hanbin settles comfortably in Bobby’s arms, at peace for the first time in a week.   
  
“You comfortable, baby?” Bobby asks, and it sends a pleasurable tingle down Hanbin’s spine.   
  
“Yeah,” he answers, and his fingers curl loosely around Bobby’s arm, “I feel like I haven’t slept properly in days.”   
  
“Me too,” Bobby agrees, before pressing his lips to Hanbin’s shoulder. “I worried about you so much while we were gone.”   
  
“You worried about me?” Hanbin asks with a laugh. “You were the one at risk! The only thing I was at risk of was dying from boredom.”   
  
Bobby doesn’t answer right away, but his arm tightens a little around Hanbin’s torso and suddenly Hanbin can feel a shift in the way Bobby’s holding himself, tense and tight where a minute ago he was soft and pliant. “Do you even remember, Bin?”   
  
“Remember what?” Hanbin asks. He’s not sure what Bobby’s talking about this time.   
  
“I was the one that found you,” Bobby answers, and his fingers are tracing over the bullet hole scar again, “I helped Jennie do the field surgery on you when your lung collapsed.”   
  
Oh. _That._   
  
“I’m okay now, though.” Hanbin says, barely above a whisper, but it just makes Bobby press his face into Hanbin’s shoulder.   
  
“It was just a really shitty time to be separated,” Bobby says, and Hanbin can hear the strain in his voice, “I wanted to stay back with you, but I couldn’t.”   
  
“Of course not,” Hanbin replies, “we’re a strike team, we go when we get called. It was tough on me when you guys left. And then when ETA came and went, and I didn’t hear anything...” Hanbin was silent then, because he didn’t really know what to say. Bobby knew what he meant anyway.   
  
“I know, baby, I know,” Bobby nuzzles his neck again, and Hanbin wonders sometimes if the softness and pet names are more for him or for Bobby? They both need periods of soft affection after going hard so often.   
  
Hanbin turns over so he can face Bobby, and he’s surprised when he sees a tear on his cheek. Sometimes Hanbin thinks that he’s just seen so much blood and gore and guts on the battlefield that he forgets that it’s all so much worse when it’s someone you care about getting blown open. He cups Bobby’s face in his palm and kisses him softly, his legs entwining with Bobby’s.   
  
It seems to relax him, at least, because Bobby’s body loses its tension, and soon enough he’s all soft and cuddly again. Those moments never last long for them, minutes at most until they both say what they need to say. Neither of them dwell on things, especially not in their line of work. There simply isn’t the time to be stressed out.   
  
Instead Hanbin clings more tightly to Bobby, and this time Bobby’s fingers stay away from the scar. Quiet nights are becoming a rarity with how often they’re sent out into the field, and even though it might be a bit of a waste to fall asleep so early, there truly isn’t anything Hanbin wants more at the moment. Everyone he loves is safe, and he’ll be recovered and back in the field where he belongs soon enough.


End file.
